


Wordless

by Toilichte



Series: LoveFree!Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, LoveFreeWeek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toilichte/pseuds/Toilichte
Summary: Written for the LoveFree! Week:Rei shows Nagisa what he isn't able to tell him with words.





	Wordless

Nagisa blinks his eyes open slowly and sluggishly, waking to an empty bed beside him. Huffing out of his nose, he reaches out of the safety of his duvet-cocoon to pat the mattress where his boyfriend should be lying. Discovering it to be cold, he retracts his hand and huffs again grumpily;  It’s Sunday, one day left before he has to go back to work, Nagisa hopes that Rei hasn’t gone out for a jog when they could have spent the whole day together.

There’s so much they could have done! To start with, Nagisa wanted to curl up against Rei’s warm side for as long as he was able, before moving to the sofa and spending more time immobile but comfortable and warm.

_So maybe it isn’t the most active day of all, but it’s Sunday! The day where you can do nothing and no one can judge you for it!_

Nagisa rolls over, planning on falling asleep until Rei comes back to chastise him for remaining in bed for much too long, but when he does so he notices something on the nightstand. A note and a glass of a bright orange liquid. Humming in confusion, Nagisa sits up and takes a hold of the note, taking a while to focus on the words:

_Good morning Nagisa,_

_I know I don’t usually make sweet things in the morning, but sometimes it’s nice to have a treat every now and again. I made your favourite smoothie. If you don’t drink it now I have more in the fridge for later. Feel free to sleep longer, you’ve been working hard so I imagine you’re tired._

_Rei x_

Immediately, Nagisa’s face splits into a grin as he pushes himself out of bed. He grabs the smoothie off of the night stand and treads his way towards the door, eager to thank his boyfriend despite being given express permission to sleep longer. Just as he’s about to step out onto the landing, the smell of sizzling bacon and toast reaches his nose, making his mouth water and cluing him in to the fact that Rei might have more things planned today than just a smoothie and a nap.  

When Nagisa finally reaches the archway leading to the kitchen, he peers in slowly and quietly to spot Rei over by the stove. Over the sound of the hissing bacon, Nagisa can hear him humming along to the pop song playing from the radio on his phone. Occasionally, he’ll bob his head along and wave his spatula along with the music. Seeing this, Nagisa finds himself having to bite down on his bottom lip so he doesn’t laugh out loud; he wants to watch as long as possible, so that when Rei _does_ notice his presence, he might blush and put on the shy expression that Nagisa adores so much.

Upon stepping through the doorway, Nagisa’s sure that he can see the lacy frills of the silly novelty apron he bought Rei for their fourth anniversary. Not only that, but underneath he’s only wearing his pyjama bottoms, leaving the lean muscle of his back on display for Nagisa to admire. Before he moves, Nagisa makes sure to commit the scene to memory, even the most mundane of days are important to him.

Once he’s sure that he’s taken in everything in the room, he places his smoothie on the counter and creeps up behind Rei, careful not to frighten him into pouring hot oil onto himself. Nagisa stands up on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss against his Rei’s exposed nape and grinning when he hears a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Good morning, Nagisa. You’re getting better at that.”

Nagisa lets out a groan and presses his forehead against Rei’s spine where he can feel the gentle rumble of his laughs, “What gave me away this time?”

“Your glass on the counter. I will admit I wasn’t aware you were there up until then.” Nagisa grins when he can hear a hint of embarrassment in his voice. “Do you want to sit at the table? It’s nearly done, I expected you to be down a little later.”

“What’s all this for, Rei?”

Nagisa hears him clear his throat gently, moving the frying pan over to where he has two plates laid out. “As I said, you’ve been working very hard recently. I thought you deserved a little downtime on your day off, but then the more I thought about it, the more I thought that I could make your day even better. I rented a couple of movies you said you wanted to watch, so after breakfast we can settle down for a few hours and see where the day takes us from there.”

Rei turns to face Nagisa and wipes his hands on the tea towel hanging from his pocket, eyes aimed towards the ground and expression soft but anxious. Nagisa knows this look isn’t due to the embarrassment of being caught dancing to his music or humming along, but it’s whatever he does when he hopes that his actions will speak louder than his words are able to.

Nagisa smiles softly, tilting his head to the side and crouching a little so that Rei’s looking him in the eyes. When he’s got his attention, he offers him a bigger smile and steps closer, taking Rei’s hands in his own.

“Rei?”

“Yes Nagisa?”

“Thank you for all of this, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Day one completed! I'm looking forwards to writing more of these, but I may miss a day or two and update later. Hope I can edit these a little more later on, but for now I'm happy! Hope everyone enjoys and thanks for reading! 
> 
> toilichte.tumblr.com if you wanna hit me up


End file.
